Sanctuary
by Akuma Ouji
Summary: When Jagger Maxwell starts having strange feelings toward Alexander Sterling, he wonders if they're doing the right thing by meeting behind their families backs.
1. Clouded Vision

Clouded Vision…

_Hmmm…he's got to be around here somewhere…_ Jagger thought as he crept slowly through the foggy graveyard. The moon shone brightly overhead through the leafless autumn trees. Finally, as Jagger turned the corner of a gravestone, he saw him. Sitting quietly on a large rock, staring up at the millions of stars shining in the vast, night sky was Alexander Sterling.

Jagger's eyes softened at the sight of him, and as he approached, Alexander seemed to come back to reality and quickly turned around. "J-Jagger…" he stuttered nervously. Jagger just smiled calmly and pulled him into a tight hug. Alexander seemed surprised at first and just hung limply in his arms, but slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Jagger's neck, closing his eyes while doing so. "I-I'm so glad you came…" he whispered into his ear. Jagger shivered slightly at the feeling of Alexander's warm breath on his neck. "Of course I came…" he replied softly.

Alexander opened his eyes slightly and the corners of his mouth pulled up into a small smile. "But…what do you think they would say if they found out…" Jagger paused. "About us." At this, Alexander slowly pulled away and looked down, but kept quiet. Jagger stared at him, his blue and green eyes piercing into the darkness.

"We've got to tell them sometime." Jagger said quietly, and reached out to gently grasp Alexander's shoulder. "Especially Raven…"

Alexander slowly lifted his gaze and nodded. "She…has been noticing me acting…strange…" Jagger titled his head in confusion. "Strange?" he repeated. Alexander blushed slightly and nodded. Looking back down he said, "She keeps saying stuff like, 'Why won't you hug me anymore?' or 'Are you avoiding me or something?'" Jagger looked at him thoughtfully. It must be hard to keep lying to her and sneaking away…but wait, wasn't he doing the same thing? Instead to his sister, Luna. At that, he slowly looked down, only to feel warm arms around him a second later. "Alexander…" he whispered, and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of being embraced. "I love you…" Alexander whispered back. Jagger blushed and buried his head into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his back at the same time. "But what are we going to do…" he said quietly. Alexander frowned and tightened his arms around him. "We'll think of something…" he replied, then let go of him, pulling back slowly. Jagger let his arms drop from Alexander's back, and as he stared deeply into his deep brown eyes, he started leaning forward. Alexander blushed lightly and sat there, frozen. Just as Jagger's lips brushed across his, he closed the gap between them and they both sat there, under the moonlight, in their own little sanctuary.


	2. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts…

Alexander opened the door slowly, trying not to let his butler, Jameson, know he was out. Especially this close to dawn. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed, then quietly made his way to the staircase. When he got to the fourth step from the bottom, he heard a faint click behind him and turned his head slowly, catching a glimpse of a figure darting behind the wall to the nearest hallway. He turned around and sighed. "Raven, you can come out now." He said quietly, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Raven laughed and walked out. "Hey there, handsome." She said with another laugh. Alexander sighed and sat down on the stairs, his head down. _I have to tell her now…_ he thought. Raven made a face and walked over to where he sat. "Hm, you look tired." she commented. Alexander slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I…I'm sorry, Raven, but…I…Jagger…we…uh…" he said, stuttering slowly, trying to find the right words. Raven just tilted her head in confusion. "What about Jagger?" she asked calmly. A light blush appeared on Alexander's face as he looked down. "We're…together…," he whispered, barely audible.

Raven knelt down in front of him. "I-I didn't quite catch that, what?" she said quietly. Alexander grasped his sides tightly as his mind raced. He had to do it. He had to tell her now. "I'm sorry Raven…I'm in love with Jagger." he said a little louder. Raven's eyes grew wide as she lost her balance and fell backwards. Alexander just kept looking down, afraid of what she would say next. Raven shook her head and scrambled to her feet. "_What?_" she said, surprised. "What are you talking about, Alexander? Jagger's our enemy, remember?" Alexander looked up, his eyes clouded. "I know…but, I love him." he said with pain in his voice. Raven took a step back with tears in her eyes. "I…I can't believe you're saying this…" she whispered, then turned around and ran out of the mansion, not looking back.

Alexander sighed and looked back down. He felt good and terrible at the same time. But what was there to do? He loved Jagger, not Raven.

After a few minutes of silence, Alexander finally stood up and walked to his room, wondering if Jagger already told his sister, Luna about their secret.

"Are you _crazy_!" Luna said, her hand over her mouth. "How can you be dating Alexander…?" Jagger just sighed and sat down on the top of his coffin. "Easy." he replied. "I love him, he loves me." he shrugged and slid off his coffin. Luna just stared angrily at her brother. "You do realize you two can never be together, right?" she said, her voice as cold as ice. "What will mom and dad say when they find out?" Jagger laughed and lifted the lid of his coffin. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "You mean _if_ they find out." And with that, he slowly climbed into his coffin and shut the lid with force. Luna just shook her head and climbed into her own coffin, not wanting to think about what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Euphoric Night

Note: I made this chapter a little more…eh…explicit…so, yeah. You have been warned. .

Alexander woke to darkness. As his eyes adjusted he realized he was in his coffin, it must be night already. He sat up, lifting the lid off and stretching as the cool air hit his bare chest. Tonight was…Saturday. Right. He had a date. With Jagger. He shook his head to wake up a little more, then climbed out of his coffin, closing the lid afterwards.

Just as he was turning around, he felt a presence, then he found himself looking into mismatched eyes. "J-Jagger!" he yelped softy, taking a step back. Jagger chuckled at his boyfriend, then tugged on his arm, pulling him into an embrace. Alexander blushed lightly and hugged him back, the warmth making him sigh lightly. After a few moments Jagger pulled away and kissed his head, making Alexander blush more. He always felt nervous around Jagger. He looked down and realized he was still half naked. He felt his face grow even hotter and looked back up to see Jagger staring him down like a hungry vulture.

"What?" Alexander said, his voice shaky. Jagger chucked and a smirk spread across his face as he said, "Nothing, you just look hot in those boxers…"

Alexander looked down, still blushing furiously. "O-Oh really..?" he replied. Jagger nodded, then said, " But you know what?...you'd look even hotter without them." He took a step toward Alexander, then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, kissing him deeply. Alexander took it by surprise at first, then slowly started kissing him back. Jagger liked this reaction and lowered his hand to gently massage his butt. Alexander gasped and his arms flew around Jagger's shoulders. Jagger laughed lightly and whispered, "Want more?"

Alexander nodded and felt his hand trail over his hip to the front of his boxers. He gasped in pleasure as Jagger rubbed him lightly. Jagger smirked and rubbed a little faster, the circular hand movements making Alexander moan and twitch. "S-Stop..it.." he begged as Jagger kept rubbing him, but Jagger just chuckled and went faster.

Alexander felt warmness form in his stomach and grow until he came with a loud groan. "Heh…" Jagger laughed, as wet warmth seeped through his boxers. Alexander's whole face turned red as he looked down, then mumbled, "What about…our date..?"

"Ah yes…we still have time." Jagger said, then smiled devilishly and pushed Alexander against his coffin, kissing him roughly. Alexander kissed back, and moaned as Jagger shoved his tongue in his mouth. Jagger started feeling all over his body, then slowly slid Alexander's wet boxers off and tossed them aside. "Mmm…" Jagger mumbled as he kissed down his chest. Alexander moaned lightly and arched his back. When Jagger got to his stomach, he looked up at Alexander with hunger in his blue and green eyes. Alexander closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Then gasped as he felt warmness enveloped him.

Jagger sucked him lightly at first, making Alexander whine and arch his back further. Then, as Alexander started showing more response, he started sucking faster, nibbling at the tip now and then. "F-Faster!" Alexander moaned, thrusting his hips in rhythm of Jagger. He started sucking harder and winced a little as Alexander tugged at his hair as he came close to orgasm.

Jagger kept sucking, smirking as Alexander let out groans of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around his neck and kept bucking his hips, going faster as that same warmness started in his stomach. Jagger sucked faster as Alexander came pouring into his mouth. He swallowed all of the liquid down and sat up, looking down at his boyfriend as he tried to catch his breath.

After Alexander calmed down and his breath returned to normal, he opened his eyes and looked up at Jagger, blushing lightly. Jagger chuckled and pulled him up, hugging him tightly. Alexander was still too weak to hug back, but loved the feeling of being in his strong embrace.

After a few minutes, Jagger let go and said, "Come on sleepy head, it's time to get ready."

Alexander looked puzzled at first, then remembered they had a date tonight. "Oh." he said suddenly, then walked over to his dresser and tried to pick out some decent clothes. He just decided on black skinny jeans and a band T-shirt. Jagger smirked, "Sexy…" he mumbled, then kissed Alexander lightly on the cheek.

"Ready?" Alexander said quietly, nervously piddling at his sleeves. Jagger laughed and rubbed his back. "Calm down…" he said. "We're just going to the restaurant down the street.."

"I know…" Alexander replied, looking down. "We've just…never been on a real date before…I'm just nervous…"

Jagger nodded. Alexander was so shy…that's probably what made him so unbelievably adorable. Jagger felt his own cheek growing warm as he stared upon him, then blushed darker as Alexander's chocolate brown eyes met his. He started feeling light headed and dizzy and probably would have fallen over if Alexander hadn't have grabbed his arm and started walking. Jagger shook his head a bit and followed, grabbing Alexander's hand on the way.

When they got out the door, Alexander noticed it was a full moon tonight. He gazed up at the silver light in the dark blue sky and felt warmness in his chest. He was happy. Right here with Jagger, nothing else mattered to him. Jagger still grasped his hand tightly and started walking again, shaking Alexander out of his daze. He walked beside him, down the windy driveway and onto the sidewalk. He could see the small diner up ahead, its neon lights shining dimly in the darkness. As they walked, Alexander could swear he heard footsteps following them, but tried to ignore it. It was probably just the echo off the cement, or perhaps just his imagination.


End file.
